


Words, Thoughts, Dreams

by MitzvahRose



Series: Prompts/Themes/Challenges [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Angst, Autobots being Autobots, Comedy, Decepticons being Decepticons, Drabbles, Drama, Episode Related, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Parody, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: A look into the processors of Cybertronians during their times of joy, need, sorrow, humor, horror, and more. A series of drabbles based on the popular 100 prompts/themes challenge.* So far *Skyfire - IceRed Alert - What If...Ratbat - AbandonedSwindle - MisleadGrimlock - SkullShockwave - EvilRumble - OrangeWheelie - SongJazz - SeeMegatron - ObsessionThundercracker - TriangleBlaster - MotherWindcharger - IronVortex - BrokenIronhide - Old-schoolWarpath - Sound EffectGalvatron - CursedInferno - RedFrenzy - CloneShattered Glass Ravage - O RLY???





	1. Skyfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) 77. Ice
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Characters: Jetfire/Skyfire, Starscream (mentioned)
> 
> ~ Funny how fire is encased by the ice…

...Cold... so cold it burns.

_Ice fire._

Tendrils of icy mist rise up to meet me; I am falling.

Star... Where is my Star? Is that him, plummeting? No, he would never.

I am falling—falling to the planet below.

**STATUS REPORT:**

**67% Damaged.**

**Navigation systems frozen, optics cracked from intense chill, processor stalling, wings…**

_**Burn.** _

Numb… I feel so _numb_...

…I suppose it is better than being in pain.

Sad… grace is not my ally like Star, yet the sky has never failed me before.

Star... Will he come for me? Yes, yes he will. He always does. Always.


	2. Red Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3) 65. / (4) 37. What if…
> 
> Genre: Humor
> 
> Characters: Red Alert, Jazz, Bumblebee (mentioned)
> 
> ~ "Red, we can what-if 'till the cows come home!" "B…but what if-!" "RED!"

_They all think I'm paranoid, even my allies! Oh, but they won't be laughing when I disrupt the Decepticons' plan to gas us all in our sleep, turning us into mindless drones! Or when the human government decides to team up with the Decepticons to take us out! Oh, they think I'm screwy now, but they won't be laughing then!_

"Yo, Red! What's shakin'?"

"How are you so calm? The Decepticons are going to attack any breem, I know it! They're going to kidnap somebot! What if it's Bumblebee again? What if he cracks? W-we have to protect him!"

"...Oi..."


	3. Ratbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1) 38. / (2) 38. Abandoned
> 
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama
> 
> Characters: Ratbat, Soundwave
> 
> ~ Wh-who a-are y-you…?

**Lost / Weak / Hopeless**

"Help," small, slight chirps.  
_'Pointless, pointless…'_

"…Please…" pathetic mewling, barely whispered.  
_'No one there, no one…'_

**Questioning / Wary / Concern**

Heard, it was heard…!  
_'Don't hope; no hope…'_

"Is… someone there?"  
_'Broken spark, nobody cares…'_

"Response: yes. Designation: Soundwave. Query: you are alone?"

"…Yes," nervous, but hopeful.  
_'No, crush hope, crush hope!'_

"A-are you… h-here f-for m-m-me?"  
Say yes, say yes!  
_'It will say no… always no…'_

"Affirmative."

"R-really?"  
_'No, not really…'_

"Confirmation: yes."

Said yes, said yes!  
_'Will betray, will betray…'_

**Comfort / Embrace / Trust**

"Query: stay with me?"

"Oh… kay…"  
Y-yes!

"Response: welcome home."

**Found / Purpose / Love**


	4. Swindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) 72. Mislead
> 
> Genre: Humor
> 
> Characters: Swindle, Onslaught, Vortex, Blast Off
> 
> ~ Heh, now, why would I ever do that?

"Swindle..." a threatening tone warned—growled at, really—the attack vehicle.

Freezing in its tracks, the military truck's engines rumbled a bit, nervous. Not that it would admit that! "Ah... yes, Ons?" His 'innocent victim' voice... yep, guilty.

A cackle somewhere to his left. "Ooh, you're in for it now, Swin!"

An exasperated sigh crackles in his comm. link. "What did you do this time, Swindle?"

"Nothing, I swear Blast Off!"

"Yah, right!" The sadistic laughter reaches his audio receptors, receiving a slight growl from the jeep.

"Shut it, Tex!"

"Swindle..." his commanding officer rumbled, dangerously low.

Swindle gulped. _'Scrap.'_


	5. Grimlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) 19. Skull
> 
> Genre: Humor
> 
> Characters: Grimlock, Wheeljack, Ratchet
> 
> ~ Can't you get this through that thick helm of yours, Grimlock?!

"Now, Grimlock..." a voice patiently explained while holding back his furious comrade. "Ratchet _really_ doesn't like it when you break his stuff, remember?"

Scratching his helm, the T-Rex stared at the scientist below. "But you, Wheeljack, always blow up him, Ratchet's, stuff." While saying this, his lumbering tail swatted a table, medical supplies sent flying.

"GRIMLOCK!" The medic, practically frothing at the mouth, roared at the dino-bot.

Wheeljack winced, narrowly avoiding a wrench. "That's, uh, different."

"How?"

"It—youch! It just is, Grimlock."

"Me, Grimlock, don't understand."

"YOU WILL WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOUR GLITCHED PROCESSOR!"

_Crash!_

**"I _NEEDED_ THAT!"**


	6. Shockwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) 29. Evil
> 
> Genre: Drama, Tragedy
> 
> Characters: Shockwave, Cybertronian femme
> 
> ~ They call me evil; however, evil is illogical.

Single optic blazed, thoughts indistinguishable from the mech's emotionless stance.

His database registered the half-starving femme as a **neutral**. Unallied mechs were rare enough… to find a femme? The odds were miniscule; not impossible. It was _logical_ to assume she had been separated from other refugees… and mate.

_'A sparkling. How… illogical to spark during wartime.'_

Terrified, celadon reflected within carmine, femme curling further in on herself, attempting to conceal the child. _'Futile.'_

"P-please… have m…mercy…"

Optic flashed while the mech processed this request, barrel tip gleaming with purple aura. "It is illogical to spare you and waste resources."

_/Static./_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, finally, an author's note! XD
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to know what you guys thought of this so far, seeing as how the story hasn't received any reviews... yet, hopefully. I was wondering if you guys thought I should continue this at all, or should I just abandon it here? Maybe put it on hiatus? I'm personally enjoying writing these short, tricky drabbles, but if you guys don't like 'em I can go back to writing something else. I do owe my other readers some updates, after all. (Which I have an explanation for! I'll be posting it when I next post a story or an update. I don't think too many people will see it if I put it here... though I will be putting it on my page shortly, if I don't get sidetracked by school again. *Sweatdrops*)
> 
> So, um, I guess I should explain this chapter? First, the femme's just a random OC I came up with... poor femme. :( Second, well, I've been wanting to try writing Shockwave for a while, but wasn't really sure how to go about doing it. I eventually happened upon this theme and inspiration struck! Now I'm just hoping I portrayed him properly, or at least decently... don't really know much about him, especially from G1... *Scratches the back of my head, looking sheepish* Erm, for that matter, I don't know most of these characters that well at all. Skyfire, sure, he's part of why I like reading G1 fanfictions at all. Red Alert... I know next to nothing about him other then that he's paranoid... and a medic, maybe? Or is that only Armada? Ratbat I basically guessed how to write, though I figured out Sounders easily enough. ;) Swindle, however, is not only fun to read about, but also fun to write about! Not to mention I don't think I did half bad with him and his gestalt. :P Grimlock... hm, I hope I did him properly. I didn't really get to portray much of him, despite it being his turn. Though, I gotta say, Ratchet and Wheeljack were as fun as I expected them to be! XD
> 
> So... that's all I guess. G'night/afternoon/morning everybody! :D
> 
> P.S. Sorry about the perhaps confusing AN. I was half asleep when I wrote it. *Grins sheepishly* Ah, well, Rose out!


	7. Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) 91. Orange
> 
> Genre: Humor
> 
> Characters: Rumble, Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl
> 
> ~ Ugh… I hate the color orange…

Optics onlined to a bright orange ceiling…

"Hmph, it's about time!"

…and to the charmin' vocalizer of the Autobot medic.

_Scrap._

"So, the punk's up, huh? Good! Lemme show 'im why ya don't mess with us Autobots!"

There's the old geezer… Was wonderin' how long it'd take him to show.

I glared, mouth moving before Hatchet could. "Oh, so ya wanna go? I'll show you what this _squirt_ can do when I toss you outta this volcano!"

"Why Ah oughta-!"

"Enough, Ironhide!"

Cue Mr. Stick-Up-His-Aft to ruin my fun…

"Now, Rumble, there's evidence…"

_Fraggit all..._

Its official: I hate oranges.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, take what you will from that ending. xD
> 
> Yah, I couldn't resist doing another of these to help with writers block, even if I'm not getting any feedback… but you gotta love Soundwave and his cassettes! ;3
> 
> -Rose, out!


	8. Wheelie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) 85. Song
> 
> Genre: Humor, Poetry
> 
> Characters: Wheelie, Daniel, Kup, Blurr, Grimlock
> 
> ~ What could be so wrong / With Wheelie’s little song?

* * *

Hidden in a corner  
Though worthwhile, soon a goner.  
Still, chuckling, Wheelie winked  
For who else could've tricked?

* * *

 

"Has anyone seen Wheelie?" Daniel queried.

Kup shook his helm. "Nope, sorry kid. I'd be sure'n tell if I did."

“Alright, thanks. Blurr—?”

"Nope-sorry-Daniel-I-haven't-seen-the-snitch," Daniel stared. Did Blurr just... pause? "But-he-should-hope-I-don't-if-he's-the-cause-of-this-darn-glitch!"

Daniel blinked, "...Glitch?"

Before Speedy continued— "Me Grimlock confused! Why Me Grimlock rhyme like it need be used?"

And, suddenly, it dawned on the boy. With a mighty heave and utter ease, Daniel had quite the laughing fit indeed. Seems Wheelie kept his promise, everybot _would_ stop mocking his rhyming fondness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's everyone's favorite (hated) rhyming Bot! I just couldn't resist doing the guy, even if I know very little about him... Haha, call me crazy, but I actually like him so far because he's so annoying! XD Plus, you gotta respect 'im, it's HARD to talk in rhymes all the time! O.O :\
> 
> Oh, and just to note, I counted Blurr's jabber as one word per mini monologue in order to pass the drabble requirement of 100 words. Hope you guys don't mind, and I hope my first attempt at Blurr is passable. :3
> 
> Btw, catch the Animated reference? :P


	9. Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) 37. See
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Characters: Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet (mentioned)
> 
> ~ “Ratch’, Ah… Ah cracked mah visor.”

“Look out!”

_Cr-aaack!_

“Jazz! I’m so sor- are you okay?”

Wincing, servos flew up to his helm, shielding his optics from view as if to protect them.

He can’t let them—his friends, allies—see. If they do, they’ll view him in an entirely different light… and carefree Jazz?

He’s scared of that.

Ah, who’s he kidding… he’s terrified! Not of them, though… of what they’ll think.

Still, no matter how hard the saboteur tried, Bumblebee saw that one secret Jazz was desperately trying to hide. Because, in that split second before it was covered, Jazz’s visor was tinted purple.


	10. Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1) 71. / (2) 71. Obsession
> 
> Genre: Drama
> 
> Characters: Megatron, Optimus Prime
> 
> ~ No... it is the thrill of battle, the rush that comes from fighting the only one who poses a challenge

_“It has been said I am obsessed with winning, with beating Prime…”_

**Blue eyes narrowed, locked with red. Meaningless banter… amusing to him.**

_“Perhaps I am, it matters not. For I shall keep this endless cycle between us until I bore of it.”_

**Black gripped blue, struggling against their equal.**

_“Perhaps I am obsessed with the Prime, with the challenge he poses to me…”_

**Laughter from a silver form, the charge of its canon following.**

_“Ah, but then again, perhaps I merely wish to prolong it. Indeed, for once the Prime is gone, who will be left to oppose me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, I've had it pointed out to me that this could also apply to the Screamer in regards to Buckethead. ;P


	11. Thundercracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1) 90. / (2) 90. Triangle
> 
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
> 
> Characters: Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp
> 
> ~ But, then again, is it really so surprising?

_Trines… Three Seekers come together as one, the ideal being perfect synchronization._

_We fly in threes. We live in threes. Often, we bond in threes._

“Thundercracker, you imbecile!”

_Sometimes, I wonder why._

“Hey, TC! Stop thinking about it already!”

_They're overbearing..._

“Hmph, obviously I am the only intelligent one around!”

_…Obnoxious..._

“C’mon, don't tell me you’re still mad! It was hilarious!”

_…Utterly incompatible. And yet…_

“TC?”

“Ugh, the incompetence…”

 _They’re_ my _trine._

“Warp… Scream…?”

“Oh, hush you idiot! We're taking you back to base for repairs.”

“Just hold on, TC. We gotcha.”

_And I wouldn't have it any other way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An outtake of sorts:
> 
> My dad thought “we bond in threes” read “we bond in trees”.
> 
> Lol! XD


	12. Blaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) 22. / (5) 56. Mother
> 
> Genre: Humor, Family
> 
> Characters: Blaster, Rewind, Eject, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Soundwave (mentioned)
> 
> ~ So, wait… does that make you our mommy?

Briefly shuttering his optics, the red boombox stared at his Recordabot twins, both calmly waiting for his response. “…Say wha?”

“On Earth, household units generally have a parental figure in charge of their young.”

“But… how does this make me a femme?” Blaster fumbled, tuning out the snickering coming from his chest components.

“I'm thinking the media’s blowing this out of proportion…” Eject muttered to his brother who only shrugged at the sports reference.

 _::Love you too, mom::_ his eldest purred, the more rambunctious sibling chortling beside him in cassette form.

“Slag, why doesn't _Soundwave_ have to deal with this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you know Soundwave doesn't have to deal with it, Blaster??? XD


	13. Windcharger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) 93. Iron
> 
> Genre: Humor
> 
> Characters: Windcharger, Brawn, Wheeljack, Ratchet (mentioned)
> 
> ~ He knows his magnetic field is strong, but this is just getting plain ridiculous...

“Well… This is a first.”

The unfortunate red and gray mech waited (impatiently, mind you) for his best friend to get off his fragging aft and comm. the doc.

Wheeljack (un)helpfully piped up from behind. “It could be worse—we could’ve exploded.”

That just brought another wave of laughter from the usually tough-as-nails minibot.

“Will you just call Ratchet already?” Windcharger grumbled, twitching uncomfortably from his spot as the _Ark_ ’s latest wall decoration.

Wheeljack’s head fins flashed sheepishly, unable to do much more while magnetized between Windcharger and the wall.

Windcharger’s never letting Wheeljack near his electromagnetic field again. _Ever._


	14. Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) 76. Broken
> 
> Genre: Horror
> 
> Characters: Vortex, First Aid
> 
> ~ The interrogator examined his prize, considering just how he wished to proceed with the… operation.

Humming, the insane Combaticon selected a scalpel. Vortex felt like taking his time… he wanted to _enjoy_ it, after all.

“Wh…what are you g-g-g-going to do to m-me, De…Decepticon?”

He grinned, rotors flicking in delight. How cute! The Autobot was trying to sound brave… _Pathetic._

“Oh, a lot of things! But don't worry, I'm not gonna deactivate you.” He laughed, finally deciding—the mask would go first.

Vortex locked gazes with First Aid. The terror on his victim’s faceplates… This _will_ be gratifying.

“Nah, I'm gonna break you down until I get what I want. Break you _piece_ by _piece_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry First Aid! You don't deserve this at all… I've read too many fics that ship them in some weird, messed up way and Aid just seemed to work with this idea! T.T
> 
> I can be really twisted towards my favorite characters sometimes… Though in this case the one I like is the one who’s nuts. Figures that I like the insane ones. They often have the most interesting personalities out of all the characters… *Sweatdrops awkwardly*
> 
> My first real attempt at horror… Hope it was at least semi-passable.


	15. Ironhide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) 33. Old-school
> 
> Genre: Humor, Parody
> 
> Characters: Ironhide, Decepticon Seekers, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper
> 
> ~ Time for an old-school aft-kickin’!

_‘Hide got to his pedes. He was alone in enemy territory… and he was surrounded!_

_The leader stepped forward, “What’re ya doin’ here so far from base, Autoslag?”_

_While the Seekers laughed, Ironhide turned towards the head goon. Training his weapon on the ‘Con, Ironhide said,_

_“Why’m Ah here? Ah’m here t’kick aft ‘n chew rust sticks, an’ Ah’m all out’a sticks!”_

* * *

“Hey, what's that s’posed to be? He’d never say that!”

Bumblebee frowned. “He did Cliff, I was there.”

“No way, you said he was alone! What really happened, ‘Hide?”

Ironhide only smirked while continuing to polish his gun.


	16. Warpath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) 44. Sound Effect
> 
> Genre: Humor
> 
> Characters: Warpath, Perceptor
> 
> ~ Onomato-whatiea?

“Now that the electrum enhanced skirmish has concluded, I would like to converse with you on an observation I noted in regards to your unconventional communication preferences.”

Warpath briefly shuttered his optics. “Mech, speak English or _BANG!_ Cybertronian, would ya?”

Perceptor out-vented, “I thought I was... Very well, my apologies.” He paused, slower now. “I was wondering why you speak that way.”

“What way? _ZOW!_ ”

“You utilize vocal expressions for war-related activities. Does your vocalizer have a malfunction?”

Warpath stared, so Perceptor tried again. “You say boom a lot.”

The tank grinned, “Easy, I just think it sounds cool— _KABLAMMO!!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this occurs shortly after the G1 episode “The Golden Lagoon”. It’s the only time I could find where the two meet up. ;)
> 
> KAPOW!


	17. Galvatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) 87. Cursed
> 
> Genre: Drama
> 
> Characters: Galvatron, Megatron (mentioned), Optimus Prime (mentioned), Unicron (mentioned)
> 
> ~ Do not speak of rebirth as if it were a blessing!

You ask who I am; who I was. Such a question had once been unheard of.

I was the mighty leader of the Decepticons, and before that a gladiator in the Pits of Kaon!

None could defeat me, my power was matched only by the Prime! I was reliant on none… now, I am merely a tool.

My name… It was one feared by all! Now, it is my _master_ who inspires true terror.

You ask of my name? My name…

I, the disciple of the Unmaker, cursed to live a life of madness...

Megatron no longer, I... am Galvatron.


	18. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) 48. / (5) 68. Red
> 
> Genre: Friendship
> 
> Characters: Inferno, Red Alert
> 
> ~ My favorite color? That's easy: red

Inferno considered a moment.

“Red’s my favorite color for many reasons, not just ‘cause of my paint job.” He grinned, “it’s the color for Autobots, which is cool. Not to mention that it represents fire, so there's that.”

“Is that all?”

“Hardly, you ever seen a sunset?” He chuckled, “I mean, despite being such a, well, _fiery_ color, it can still be part of a beautiful whole.” His smile turned gentle. “More than that, it reminds me of my best friend.”

Red Alert made a slight noise, embarrassed.

Inferno laughed, curiously watching the security director. "So… Why’d you wanna know?"


	19. Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) 81. Clone
> 
> Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Characters: Frenzy, Rumble, unnamed Decepticons, Soundwave
> 
> ~ “Whoa, wouldn’t it be cool if we were clones?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to anyone who feels their favorite characters (or chars they just like in general) are under appreciated... I know I’ve felt that way, lol

Rumble once said that.

Clones.

And I laughed it off, because that’s all it was—a joke. Obviously we’re more than that! The twins, Boss’ boys, muscle backin’ the Decepticons!

_“Get back here, you little pit-spawn!”_

_“Which fragger even are you?”_

_“Shut it and catch ‘im—s’not like matters!”_

—Are we really just that to the rest of ‘em, though? Just The Cassette Twins?

…Heh.

What am I doing, actin’ like a strutless Auto-wimp over this slag?

Rumble’s my bro, and I’m his! I ain’t his back-up copy, or something! I’m me!

_“RUMBLE!!!”_

_“I’m F-F-Frenzy, bolts-for-brains!”_

…Aren’t I, Boss?

“Affirmative.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, guys! How’ve you been? :D
> 
> *Crickets*
> 
> ...Ok. So, I know you guys prefer my other stories, but I like this one. Plus, I feel like it helps me get back into the swing of writing. Still, if any of you care, I plan on updating Mania in Friday or two, finally, so there’s that.
> 
> Anyways, have a good day everyone! Take care!


	20. Shattered Glass Ravage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) 40. O RLY???
> 
> Genre: Humor
> 
> Characters: SG Ravage, SG Steeljaw (mentioned), Ravage, SG Soundwave
> 
> ~ Wut??? Less than 140 chars????? #lolzSux2BMe #YUDoDisAuthor #OhWait #lulNM

_Hi im waving @ u! u cant c it, but i m =D_  
_Haven updated yatter in while… gasp, oh noes! :'(  
_ _Been busy w spy stuff—v cool! i is quietest :3_

_…_

_W8 im not done? i dunno wut 2 do lol  
_ _Mybe steeljaw want 2 talk!_

_…_

_Awww… steeljaw nvr responds D:_  
_Worst bf >:(  
_ _Oooo, other mes on! HAI RAVAGE!!!!_

> _No._

_Awww… =(_

* * *

***Sir Soundwave likes this post***

* * *

_YAS! hi wave! can u c me waving?_

“Totally, my main cat! But you gotta focus on the mission, dude. We’re rollin’ stealth mode.”

_Lol k g2g bai!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I nvr use so much txt speak! Such hard, much h8, nvr again! D:<
> 
> Oof, well, that was a challenge lol. Hope you guys enjoyed my little special here. I might do more from other universes, or even Shattered Glass, but when I saw this prompt… I mean, really, it’s just too perfect! :D  
> So... guess this is my unintended submission to AU August. Welp ;)


End file.
